


It´s All Thanks To Matthew

by AmeliaAurelia



Series: Love Has No Limit [1]
Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Barbie Movies, Best Friends, Boys Kissing, Christmas, Christmas Tree, Disney Movies, Falling In Love, Friendship, Gift Giving, Heterochromia, Love Confessions, M/M, New Year's Kiss, New York City, Nicknames, Parent Harry, Parent-Child Relationship, Past Relationship(s), Shyness, Single Parent Harry Styles, Surprises, Tattoo Artist Louis Tomlinson, Tattoo Artist Zayn Malik, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:34:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 18,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27761572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmeliaAurelia/pseuds/AmeliaAurelia
Summary: I even talk to my mom while i packed my own stuff, told her about my last talk with Nick and my mom was glad i´d what i´d, normally i would never ask her for money but since i´m from a rich family i´d and my mom gladly send me money over mobilpay, so now Matt and i can get by for a while.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Niall Horan/Zayn Malik
Series: Love Has No Limit [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2072151
Kudos: 6





	1. A New Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you all enjoy my new story :).

"No you can´t see him Nick you made the mess yourself and now you´ll have to lay in it" i told my ex over the phone.  
"Come on Harry i know i lost and you got full custody but he´s still my son let me see him."  
"Need i remind you what happen the last time you saw Matt."  
"I can´t believe your taking that up it´s 4 months ago."  
"Yeah and a year ago i won the custody" i said annoyed "the 6 times you had him you made him feel miserable about a disease he´s born with and because he likes girly things and he came home crying."  
"I promise i´ll never make him feel like that again."  
"You can keep your empty promises Nick you´ll never see Matt again or me for that matter."  
"You cannot stop me from seen him he´s just as much mine as he´s your´s Harry."  
"That may very well be but good luck finding us we´re leaving the uk."  
"You can´t just take him out of the country."  
"Yes i can i can take my son wherever please´s me Nick and by the way this will be the last time you hear from me as well."  
"What the hell is that suppose to mean."  
"It means that i bought a new phone and got a new number" i told him i´m sick of him "i have nothing more to say to you so have a good life."  
While he was talking i hang up the phone i´m so done with him.  
"Dad are you okay" Matthew asks.  
I took him up and sat him on my leg and huged him "Yes darling i´m good and soon we´re be leaving for usa."  
"Dad will i ever see father again."  
"Why do you want to see father again lass."  
"NO i hate him why were you ever with him dad."  
"Honey if i hadn´t been with father i wouldn´t have you right now and i love you sweetheart."  
"I love you to dad and when are we leaving."  
"Soon lass the university i´m going to will start in to weeks we´re be leaving tomorrow love so we better get packing."  
"Okay dad but i´ll pack my own things" i kissed his cheek.  
"Okay but i´ll be looking after your done to make sure you didn´t forget anything."

A few hours later Matt and i both pack and he did one well job packed everything i didn´t had to repack a thing, i throw out my old phone and open and everything the new iphone i bought.  
"Dad you said we´re leave tomorrow."  
"Yeah i know love but how fun would it be to stay in hotel for the night."  
I called a cap and then took Matt and our bags out front to wait.

We got up to our room and Matt turned on the tv which i don´t mind i would want him to anyway.  
I even talk to my mom while i packed my own stuff, told her about my last talk with Nick and my mom was glad i´d what i´d, normally i would never ask her for money but since i´m from a rich family i´d and my mom gladly send me money over mobilpay, so now Matt and i can get by for a while.  
My relationship with my parents are good and they love their grandson more then anything in the world, my parents may be divorced and stuff but they´ll always on my side.  
When i told them i was pregnant at 14, they wondered nothing more then to kill Nick for what he´d, Nick was 16 at the time and we had been dating 4 months when he talked me into having sex we only did it once but it was enough. It´d gave me Matthew so i have no regrets at all, my parents was also happy well a bit happy about it when they hold Matthew in their arms for the first time.  
I named Matthew after Matthew Shepard a guy who was murder just for being gay, i know 1998 was a bit of a different time but there no excuse for taking someone else´s life.

Then i joined Matthew and we watched disney movies all day long while eating candy and drinking soda.  
Matt was about to fall asleep but then i again it is past his bed time it´s 9pm "dad will you get me Leopard."  
"Sure love but i think i should take you to your bed instead where Leopard is."  
"No i wanna see Sleeping Beauty till it´s finish dad."  
"Honey you can barely keep your eyes open anymore and i promise you can watch it tomorrow" he nodded almost asleep his head on my leg.  
I took Matt carefully in my arms and carried him to his bed and gave him Leopard and then under the cover´s, i kissed his forehead and whispered goodnight and i love you.  
he´d the same in his almost sleep.  
Leopard was the first for real teddy i ever bought Matt and it was too years ago on his birthday and he´s been sleeping with him ever since, he name leopard Leopard 4 second after he open the gift he just scream LEOPARD.  
The first teddy i bought was a cat when Matt was too days old, somehow teddy animals made him feel save and now he has 10 different cat´s animals teddy´s in his bed, he has all 10 with in bed but he only cuddle with Leopard.  
I walked to my own room and turned on my computer, then on to an adult webside for men, since i´m a single father and have no sex life i still like to get an release from the dragon.

The next day while eating breakfast we watch sleeping beauty as i promised last night, then he packed his animals again and i packed my computer again.  
We took a cap from the hotel to the air port and we got on the flight and sat down in our sit, the movies they showed were kid friendly thanked god, the first one was Robin Hood and the second one was Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs.  
While we watched Snow White we also eat lunch and then they showed a third movie Tangled, if i could meet a real life Eugene Fitzherbert i would meet my perfect match, even though it´s all nothing but a fantasy a perfect match there is no such thing.  
They also showed all 3 Descendants movies and Matthew loves these movies he can watch all the time, since i took him to the movies and we watched them there.  
Almost 8 hours later the flight was in New York and 10 minutes later i had our bags and Matt´s hand in mine and we walked out to take a cap to the university.  
20 minutes later we were at the university and i payed for the cab ride and i grap our bags from the trunk and we walked in.

When we got in a lovely girl showed us around and she gave me my key´s and everything.  
Matt and i got to our room and there is too other name´s as well, Louis and Zayn and well it can be anybody.  
I open the door and Matt ran in and over to a door "dad your name is on here so is mine" he smile as he pointed to the door.  
"That´s great love why don´t you open the door for me so i can lay our bags on our bed´s" he nodded while opening the door and he sat on the bed closet to the window so i sat his bag next to him "unpack honey and i´ll unpack mine" his bag is a bit smaller then mine but not much since he also have 10 teddy cat´s in his with his clothes.  
He gave me his clothes and i put it the closet next to mine "dad can i go watch tv."  
I looked from the closet over to his bed "sure you lined your cat´s up nicely and Leopard is lying on your pillow waiting for you at bed time" he ran out and a second later the tv was on.  
Minutes later out of the blue Matt scream so i just throw the duvet on the bed and walked fast around the corner and saw Matt watching tv "why did you scream love."  
"A door open out of nowhere on the tv and it gave me a shock" i kissed his cheek.  
"Honey maybe you should find something else to watch."  
He took the remote and began to which through the channels then he stopped when he found a pokemon movie, the one with the four birds "now that you found a pokemon movie i´ll get back to finish my bed love" he nodded but i don´t think he heard a word i said he´s way into the film.  
I got back to my bed and finish making it and then out to join my son on the couch.  
The rest of the day when with movies and i ordered pizza for dinner and soda to drink.  
"Dad when were your first class" my son asks while cuddle into me.  
"In too weeks lass i just thought we should get here early and get to know campus without all the other student´s darling."  
"Dad will you never be with someone" he asks looking into my eyes.  
I looked into his eyes "lass someday i´ll meet a guy there can see the beauty and wonderfulness in our life´s and till then it´s just you and me Matthew" he huged my son.

Over the next days Matthew and i walked around campus and saw every homeroom and the cafeteria, there was a few other student´s who also came early, Matthew took my hand and stood behind me he´s not good with strangers.  
"Dad make them stop they are looking at me."  
"Sweetheart they´ll probably nice no need to be afraid" i took Matt in my arms and he hide his head in my neck which i´m use to.  
"Dad please get me out of here."  
"Matt lass they walked out we´re alone no need to be afraid honey."  
He took his head out of my neck and looked around the cafeteria "dad can we get back to our room i think Leopard miss me."  
His fear for strangers has gotten a bit worse then it use to be and i know a teddy cat can´t miss but he´s 4 so good luck explain him that "i think so to love."  
I carried him back to our room and i put him down and closed the door and he ran into our room and he had Leopard in his arms when he came out and we found something to watch on tv.  
We didn´t found a thing to watch but fortunately there is not just a tv in the room but also a dvd player and since Matthew love´s disney movie´s like everyone else we watch some, Matt´s grandparents gave him all disney movie last christmas and his been nuts about them since, he cannot stop seen them.  
On his 4th birthday my mom gave him all the barbie movies, he like´s girl things he likes being called lass instead of lad, no he didn´t get it from Nick, he got a bit from me since i also like feminine stuff.

The last four days Matt and i got to know the city a bit, when we came back to the dorm room i heard noises coming from inside "dad i think the other to is here."  
"I think your right love" i took his hand in mine "ready to meet them" i looked at Matt and he nodded shyly.  
I open the door and walked with Matthew and saw the to boy´s put down a couch one there wasn´t here before we left and a flat screen tv was now hanging on the wall.  
"Dude no way he offered you sex for a tattoo" the black haired one said.  
"Hell yeah but i said i would fuck him so hard if he payed for the tattoo.”  
"So could he move the next morning."  
"I don´t know he was still asleep when i left and it wasn´t the best hook up he was real bad."  
"Dad why are they talking like that" Matthew whispered.  
"I guess it´s how they talk to each other love" i told him and closed the door and then the to lads looked over at me and my son "hi you must be Louis and Zayn my roomies i´m Harry and this is Matthew."  
"Hi yeah the black haired guy is Zayn" he smile at me "i´m Louis and i hope you don´t mind but we throw they ugly couch out and put the small tv next to the mini fridge we bought and your more then welcome to used as well."  
"No i don´t mind and thank you that´s real nice of you lads" i smile at Louis he´s really hot wow i mean i wouldn´t mind what so ever.  
"So who´s the kid" Zayn asks.  
"Zayn he just said the kid´s name" Louis said to him "Matthew and he´s cute but what´s with his eyes."  
"He has heterochromia iridum which give´s him two different eye color" i told Louis "he also have a hair disease which gave him platinum blond hair also known as ice blond instead of brown."  
"Okay so is his mom on the girl floor" Zayn asks.  
"No he doesn´t have a mother."  
"Dad i need Leopard" i put him down and he ran into our room.  
"How old are you and is his mother dead" Louis asks.  
"I´m 18 and Matt is 4 and no there is no mother but he does have another father who isn´t in the picture anymore" they both looked confused "he came out of me and my ex is back in the uk."  
"Wow you weren´t just underage having sex you were underage pregnant" Louis replied.  
I just nodded and then my son ran out to us again with Leopard in his arms, i open my arms and he ran into them and i lift him up.  
"Dad can i watch Descendants 1 2 and 3."  
"Sure just not too loud sweetheart."  
"Kid a bit loud is okay Louis and i will be in our room unpacking."  
"You heard him lass but no louder then 30 okay."  
"Okay dad" he said and i put him down and then he put the dvd on and turned the tv on.  
I just looked at my son with a smile i just love him so much, i love how he cuddle Leopard when sometimes he´s watching something or sleeping.

Over the next few days Matt´s shyness with Zayn and Louis was nowhere to be found also he was never really shy around them which is funny cause he´s shy around everyone except me of course and the family.  
Matthew Zayn and Louis are really getting a long and they´ll filghting for fun, i have never seen Matt getting close to anyone so fast before as he did with Zouis or giggle so much either, the lads always let´s Matthew win. I think they love they get to be "kids" with a kid as a "roomie".  
As we got closer to classes to start the more fill the dorms got i mean of course but Matthew´s shyness also really sat in even when we were in our own room watching one of his fav movies.  
A week before school start Matt began in kindergarten so he could get use to it and get some new friends and know the adult a bit to, i told them about his shyness and it can get so aggressive he´ll lock himself in a room and won´t come till his either clam on his own or talk calmly down.

It seem´s like usa is a good place with a new beginning for my son and myself.


	2. Friendship And A Crush

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all :) hope everyone enjoyed the first chapter :)
> 
> Here´s the second chapter please enjoy :)

It´s been 6 months so far and as amazing as it´s been, it´s also been a bit tough i mean my beautiful little angel turned 5 a week ago.  
I even somehow developed a crush on one of the best friends i made here, Louis is most definitely one of the sweetest guys i´d ever met and he´s also just so amazing with my angle son Matthew, i know Matthew also likes Louis a lot dare i say he likes him better then his other father.  
Even with Louis and Zayn around Matthew is everywhere it´s like he can´t calm down, he´s full of energy all the damn time i mean calm down already honey and specially with homework. it´s not always easy to entertain him even with all his fav movies on dvd ready to play.  
I realize my crush one day we´re all out and Zayn and Louis were playing ball with Matthew while i was lying on the ground watching them, i´m not one who likes ball´s but i do like to watch.  
Ever since that day it´s like i´m always kinda have an eye on him, and brother i´m like i never really felt this way before not even with my ex Nick.

We just came back from the park and i asked Louis if we could talk over a cup of something and he said yes, i left Matt with Zayn which was fine he´s watching a movie and Zayn is palying a game on his selfphone.  
Louis and i got to the coffee cart and got a tea each and found a place to sit "so Haz what is it you wanted to talk to me about."  
"You see i somehow over the 6 months we´re known each other i got a crush on you" i told him and he looks surprised "i´m not sure i want to do anything about it because you are so good with my son and i have to think about him as well" i said and he nodded "he´s gotten so close to you and Zayn and i can´t mess that up if us trying to date won´t work."  
"I see what you mean and let me ask you this Haz how many dates have you been on since Matt was born."  
"Nick and i stopped dating each other 2 months before Matt was born and i haven´t dated the last 5 years."  
"So the only person you dated is your son´s father."  
"Yeah i mean it´s not like i didn´t wanted to but no one in our home town back in England wanted to date me because they all knew i was a 15 year old with a child" i told "how about you how many have you dated."  
"I don´t really date to be honest i have more hook up´s then dates" he said "Haz i think it´s great you have feelings for someone but i´m sorry i guess i just see you as a friend i never really thought about you any other way."  
"No it´s fine i just wanted you to know" i kinda hate we´re only friend i would like to be more but i get it "do you think we could be maybe friends with benefits."  
"What kind of guy would i be if i turned down sex as long it´s only sex" he said and i nodded "why do you want to be friends with benefits Haz."  
"I´m an 18 year old single dad but i´m also an 18 year old horny guy" Louis laugh at that "the last time i had sex i was 14 and i have a 5 year old now but i also want to have my own life at least a bit and if sex is that bit then so be it."  
"I would gladly sex you up Haz you just say the word and we´re find a place to have sex."  
I thanked him i like that i can get to have sex as a grown man and for the first time since the day i got pregnant.

I´m happy Louis and i talk that day, now it´s 2 months later and the sex Louis and i are having is wow i mean like WOW.  
Whenever Louis and i are going to have sex Zayn takes Matt out for ice cream.  
"Damn i really made you cum hard this time" Louis smirk.  
"I know but it felt amazing and you cum just as hard" i grin.  
"I didn´t say i didn´t Haz and can i ask you something."  
I got out of his bed and put my underwear on "sure what" i said and put my jeans on as well as my stockings.  
"Do you still have a crush on me" is all he asks while i put my t-shirt and shoes.  
I turned around to look at him and his still under the covers "no i don´t Lou sleeping with you somehow made it go away" i lied i had to since he doesn´t feel as i do so i put my game face on.  
"Good i would hate if sleeping together would make it worse" he told me "glad we can fuck and leave it at that" his face seem kinda cold when he said it.  
"Yeah me to and i better be in mine and Matt´s room when he and Zayn are back" he nodded and i left his room and closed the door behind me.

I had been in my room a few minutes when Matthew came through the door opening.  
"Dad what are you doing."  
"Studying sweetheart and did you enjoy the ice cream and if you want you can watch movies in the livingroom."  
"Yeah the ice cream was good in my belly" we smile at each other "can i watch Pokemon Rise Of Darkrai dad."  
"I don´t know can you hon" i winked at him.  
"Yes i can" and with that he took Leopard with him to the livingroom and a second later the tv was on.  
I were in my studies when there a knock on the door frame and it made me look up "hi Zayn what´s up."  
"Hi Haz i was just talking to Lou and he told your crush is done but is it though."  
"No it´s not but i needed him to know and he looked relieved when i told him."  
"Of course he was in his mind i thought he was losing your friendship for a good fuck."  
"What he isn´t losing my friendship where did he even get that idea."  
Zayn shaked his head "i don´t know i never asked" i nodded along with what he said.  
"Okay well he knows he can come and talk to me about whatever it is or was."  
Zayn didn´t really say much neither did i.

Nothing much happen over the next few days beside classes and going to the park and stuff.  
Louis seem to be doing fine with whatever it was that made him think he was losing my friendship and crush.  
Since it´s friday and i just packed up Matthew we went to the park where we found Zayn and Louis, Matthew ran over to them to kick the ball they were playing with, Louis smiled funny at Matt and shouted attack then Matt ran behind Zayn to use him as a shield.  
At this point i had sat down to watch them and see Louis take Matt in a bear hug and it made Matthew laugh out loud and it made me smile i love seen how Louis is with my son he´s going to be an amazing dad someday, after that they began playing ball again I LOVE seen Matthew have the time of his life with the lads.

Saturday i made a picnic for the boys and myself we were going to spend all day at the park playing eating and just have a good time.  
I put the food and drinks in the cooler bag and then Matt came out to me from our room with a bag in his hands "What´s in the bag love."  
"Leopard i don´t want him to miss me while we´re gone."  
I nodded at what he said, like i said like 6 months or so ago good luck telling a 5 year old a teddy can´t miss anything "i´m sure he´ll love a day in the park with us."  
He ran into my arms for a hug and i got down on my knee to hug my son, a minute or to of hugging "why don´t you go and ask Lou and Zayn if they are ready to go" he went to their room a second after i asked him.  
He walked out with them hands in hands which is so sweet "dad Lou and Zayn are ready to go."  
"Well almost Matt can i go back and get my phone" Zayn asks nicely and Matthew nodded and let him go.

We went to the park when Zayn came back, the boys began to play around while i lay the blanket out, thanks to Louis and Zayn Matthew´s shyness has really calm down it´s not as aggressive as it was being around Zayn and Louis has helped so much.  
Out of the blue i heard Matt´s scream and it wasn´t his good or fun but the bad one yes i know all his screams he´d come out of me after all.  
I throw the book i was about to read away and ran over to them, Louis had him in his arms and he was crying.  
"What the hell is going on" i said loud and Louis gave me Matthew "it´s okay honey dad is here" Matt hide his face in my neck "what happened."  
"Ask these idiots" Zayn said "Lou kicked the ball a bit to hard and Matt ran after and now the small one has the ball" i just looked at the small guy.  
"Who the hell brings a kid to college anyway" the small guy said.  
"A dad who has no other option because he was let down by the other father too many times that´s who you shit head."  
"Fuck off you can´t talk to my friend like that."  
"Your friend made a 5 year old cry but yeah i see what a man he is" i rolled my eyes at them both "to teen´s againest a child yeah i see how you both were in danger" That made Louis laugh and Zayn grin.  
"It´s okay Haz i´m sure they won´t go hear our little lass again" Zayn said while looking them dead in the eye.  
"Lass isn´t that a girly nickname for a boy."  
"Wow there your little friend go again leave him alone" Louis said cold i´ll actually never seen Louis so cold before.  
"Dad i need Leopard" he cried.  
"Yeah i think Leopard need you to honey" i gave them both the finger and walked away with my son who is crying a bit less by now but still crying though.  
I put Matthew down and gave him his bag and in a second he had Leopard in his arms hugging him, i open the cooler bag to take a soda and open it and then give it to Matt, he took it and drink a bit, then i closed the bag again.  
I took Matthew into my arms kissed his hair and just holding him till he calmed down again.  
Zayn and Louis came over to and sat down, Matthew was about to fall asleep in my arms crying takes a lot of his energy, then i looked at Louis he´s about to say something "why don´t we pack up and go back to our dorm and watch a movie before the rest of our day get´s ruined" Zayn and i both nodded and then i looked down at Matt who asleep.  
I took a sleeping Matt in my arms and Zayn and Louis packed everything and we walked back to the dorm and i lay Matthew in his bed and kissed his forehead, then out to the to other´s and Louis found a movies while i unpacked the cooler and Zayn sat on the couch.  
"Thanks guys for standing by Matt in the pack he´s really gotten close to you lads."  
"Think nothing of it Haz" Zayn smile.  
"Yeah Matt´s our less and we always have each other´s back´s."  
"Lou whatever made you think you were losing my friendship your not whatever happen happen´s but our friendship stands" Louis smile at me when i told him that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think :)
> 
> Chapter three follows next week :)


	3. You Kill My Mind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all :) i hope you enjoyed the last chapter :) hope you´ll like this one here as well :).

When Matthew and i came back after the summer holiday we spend in uk with my parents, a few weeks here and a few weeks there and Matt open the door to our dorm and it´s the same as last year which was great cause we made so many amazing memories here with Zayn and Louis.  
Speaking off Zayn and Louis they just fly over to hug us when we came in the door, i huged Zayn back and Louis gave Matt his famous bear hug and Matthew was living for it with big smile and everything.  
Louis and i also had a big hug my feelings for him are still very strong he even whispered in my ear i missed you and it made me smile i know he can hear my smile so i didn´t had to reply.  
"It´s so good to see you lads again we missed you right Matt" i smile at my son.  
"YEAH i missed Zayn" he smile while being in Zayn´s arms "Lou i missed you to."  
"We missed you to as well how was it with your parents" Zayn asks.  
"Amazing we went to the zoo and i saw a leopard there looked just like mine and i wanted to take him home but dad told me no."  
"Dad´s boring Matt i would had let you have it."  
"Louis will you be my daddy and give me a big leopard."  
I couldn´t help but smile good luck getting out off this one Lou i thought "of course i´ll give you a big leopard lass" Louis winked at me and it made me smile even more.  
"Dad you heard that Lou´s gonna give me a big leopard" he smile happy nothing makes him more happy then teddy cat´s.  
"Yeah someone´s lucky love" he nodded at that "what´s new with you to."  
"Not much been home and worked and going to parties" Zayn nodded along.  
"We are however going to have a new roomie and he´s a second year like us" Zayn told us "i don´t know his name though just that he transfers from Ireland."  
"You would think they told us or at the very least put his name on the door" i said.  
"Oh they did his initials is on your door Haz."  
"Okay well there you go then i´ll sleep on a mattress on the floor" i said.  
"Why you Haz" Louis asks.  
"No way Matt´s sleeping on the floor and i can´t ask someone i don´t know to not sleep in his own bed."  
"You made a very good point Haz well if you guys unpack then we´re go out to buy a mattress for you."  
"Thanks Lou and we will right Matthew" my son nodded and we walked into our room.  
I put Matt´s and my own clothes away and made the bed for Matt and he lay his teddy cat´s up and Leopard on his pillow.

We didn´t just go out so i could buy a mattress and also bought some pizza and soda on the way back to our dorm, Matthew asks if we could watch Descendants 1 2 and 3 and because he´s a softie with Matt Lou said yes even though he had seen them 100 times by now and it his second promise in one day well done Louis.  
When we came back Louis and i lay the mattress on the floor next to Matthew´s bed and then i made it, then out to the other´s to see the pizza soda and the first of 3 movies was on so i sat down next to Louis, it just felt like second nature to sit next to him and Matthew is sitting next to Zayn smiling happy with a piece of pizza while being far gone into the film.  
Whenever Matt is smiling it makes me smile he´s such a happy boy and he´s almost always happy always smiling and i´m living for it my perfect little angel.  
Hafe way through the second film Matt had cuddle into Zayn, i can see he´s a bit tired, then i took my phone to see what time it is and it´s 7pm, that made me wonder where our new roomie is at and why he hasn´t moved in yet.  
Then Matthew began to sing along to Space Between and it took me out of my thoughts, Zayn and Louis looked at me while smiling we all think the same Matt´s too cute when he sings and he can barely even sing but it´s too cute and when i think i cannot love him anymore he melt my heart with singing.  
Then out of nowhere the door open and a brown hair lad came in "hi there i´m Niall your new roomie sorry to just barge in like this on you guys" he says with a nice smile.  
"It´s fine we´re just watching a movie" Zayn said as Matt huged Zayn cause of his shyness.  
"Okay well i´ll put my stuff away and join in" he smile.  
"Be our guest always room for one more" i smile at him and he nodded.  
"Dad will you please get me Leopard" my son asks with his face in Zayn´s neck.  
"Of course i will love be right back" i smile at him.  
I was about to get up but then Louis got up and walked into our room and a second later he came back with Leopard in his hand and gave him to Matt who smile warm at Louis as a thank you which Louis know by now.  
Louis sat down next to me again and then Niall or whatever his name is joined us.  
"What movie are we watching" he asks as he sat down next to me.  
"Descendants 2 Matthew´s 5th fav disney movie" Zayn told him.  
"Who´s Matthew i thought they only roomies i had were you guys and you are Harry Louis and Zayn if i´m not mistaken" he said.  
"Matthew is my son and sitting next to Zayn on the other couch" i told him friendly "he´s a bit too shy to say anything right now but give it time and he´ll see you as a friend and by the way i´m Harry and this is Louis next to me."  
"it´s really nice to meet you all and if i may ask why is your son with here" he asks nicely.  
"We´re from the uk and my ex was no good and a bad father to our my son" i told him "so to make sure he´ll leave us alone well here we are."  
"Wow he´s an yeah" i nodded along.  
"Yes he is and your name was Neall right" i said nicely.  
"Close Niall."  
"Sorry and this may seem a bit strange and awkward but give it a few days and you´ll be apart of our little gang" Niall nodded with a smile.

Over the next few days Niall did become apart of our group and Matthew is more use to Niall now but still a little shy around him but not so much he can´t give him a friendly smile from time to time.  
Niall also found out Louis and i are sleeping together and instead of being in the dorm he went out with Matt and Zayn for ice cream.  
After sex we´re just lying down in his bed nice and easy "Lou can i ask you something."  
"Sure ask whatever you want."  
"Why is it won´t date me or anyone else."  
"Because i´m a cheater" he answer "it isn´t that i never dated cause i have but i´m not made for relationship" he told me "i do want kids someday i just won´t be able to give myself to my kids other parent."  
It kinda hurt to hear he doesn´t want what i do "okay i see what you mean."  
"No you don´t Haz your a relationship kind of man and i´m not" he looked at me "Haz you should find somebody who want what you want and us just being friends and not fuck pals" Louis told me "i can´t give you what you want even if i tried i know in a matter of time i´ll be fucking someone else behind your back and it won´t be because i want to but because it´s my nature."  
"Okay Lou and i won´t make you do something you cannot do."  
I got out of bed and began to take my clothes on "I care about you Haz don´t i think i don´t cause i do and Matthew."  
"I know you do and i care about you to but before anyone get´s hurts we have to stop" i said and put my shoes on.  
"If you want sex again just ask Haz."

It´s been a week since the last time i slept with Louis and brother am i horny yes but i won´t give in to it because i´m in love with him and he can´t give me what i want which is him, there is no one else here at college i want to have sex with so back to be a single horny farther.  
Zayn even asked me if he should take Matt out for some ice cream but i told him no since i stopped having sex with Louis, that was a surprise to Zayn he didn´t heard that which to me was weird cause i thought Louis would have told him by now but i guess not.  
"So let me get this straight Haz you stopped because you fell in love with him correct."  
"Yes that´s right and even if he feel´s the same way it won´t happen cause he´s not into relationship."  
"Louis didn´t tell you who his last relationship was did he."  
I shaked my head "no he didn´t but i don´t see why it matter" i told him.  
"Because it´ll give you an answer to why" Zayn said and i shook my shoulder and head a bit which means tell me "it was me Haz Louis cheated on me and he felt so disgusted because not only did he cheat his boyfriend also on his best friend Haz" i can´t believe Zayn and Louis use to date wow "we or he broke up and made me and himself a promise to never cheat on anyone again."  
"How is it that you to are still best friends" i asks him.  
"He told me he couldn´t lose the friendship whatsoever" i nodded at what he said "the boyfriend was fine to lose he knew he fucked up and there was no going back."  
"And it were okay with you to remain friends."  
"Yeah obviously i was still in love with him so i didn´t wanted to lose our friendship."  
"Are you still into him or are you over him Zayn i´m only asking as a friend."  
"I will always be into him Haz but i´m long over him so don´t worry about that i moved on a long time ago."  
"How old were you to when you you know."  
"We were 16 and Louis came out a year before that and i´m well at 16."

I´m glad i had that conversation with Zayn, i feel like i understand Louis a lot better now then i´d before.  
I walked out their room at the same time Louis walked in and we smiled at each other we´re still friends.  
After Louis walk in i closed the door behind me and i could hear what Zayn said to him.  
"What the hell is wrong with Lou."  
"What the shit are you on."  
"Get a grip already and grow the fuck up and tell Harry you like him" Zayn said loud "unless you don´t."  
"Of course i do i like him fine" Louis said.  
"You like him fine bullshit."  
"What do you want me to say that i love him so much that it hurt so much when we stopped, that i can´t sleep without seeing him that i love him more then i have ever loved anyone before more then i ever thought was even possible" i can´t believe that´s how Louis really feel´s about me "is that what you want me to say Zayn."  
"Yes and i know if you gave it a shot between you to you would probably cheat but when you feel the need to just tell him and be honest for once Lou" Zayn said calm but can still hear them "don´t let the childish cheating take something wonderful away from you before it even begin."  
"I see what you mean Z but i don´t know if i can."  
"Lou damn it if you want to have something with him you have to think about where he´s at in life and your nowhere near there."  
"You say that because he´s a father and i´m not."  
"Yes his where we and Niall will be when we are 25 or 26 and guess what he´s there already as a fucking 20 year old maybe he was there when he were 18 even."  
"Okay i get it but i´m no father and i´m not ready to be one yet."  
"Open your eyes Lou Harry doesn´t expact you to be more then nice and a friend with Matt and guess what you already are" Zayn told him nice "i actually think it´s you who expact it of yourself."  
"You think i expact myself to become a father figure for Matt."  
"You like Matt don´t you."  
"Are you stupid of course i love him he´s such an amazing lass you can´t help but love and support and just be there."  
"Lou pal you just describe a father figure."

No one said anything after that and i can´t believe Louis love´s my son and me i mean this is amazing but as amazing as it is he´s also has a long way to go before he´s ready to take on a kid full time, he´s great with Matthew don´t get me wrong but full time not yet someday yes.  
"Dad" Matt called from the couch while he was watching barbie as Rapunzel.  
"Yes lass what is it love."  
"It´s just wouldn´t you reather watch movies then standing up against a door" his questioning look is understandable.  
"your right i do so what are we watching honey."  
"Rapunzel dad and i saw you look at the tv before so why ask."  
I sat down next to him and he cuddle up to me "Matt where d´you get that sass from."  
"Lou i think he´s a lot of sass dad don´t you think."  
"Your right about that baby he´s has much sass he´s too sassy come to think of it."

Good thing it´s friday and no homework cause Matt and i watched movies the rest of the day, the 3 other´s joined in when they either came home from whenever or their room.  
They joined in while we watched barbie fairytopia then mermaidia and magic of the rainbow, Niall Louis and Zayn seemed weirdly into them maybe a bit more then Matthew which was a bit like what to me but hey what the hell.  
We called for pizza for dinner with soda for Matt and a six pack for us big boys.  
Matt fell asleep in my lab around 9pm while we watched Alice in wonderland Matt´s 8th fav movie, while Matt slept in my arms the lads and i continued with don´t ask me why but with disney movies, after Alice in wonderland ended we watched Peter Pan then Bambi, i fell asleep while we watched the Lion King.

The next morning i woke up with asleeping Matt in my arms, Niall in the other end of the couch and Zayn and Louis on the other asleep, i took my phone and it´s 9am and got up careful and lay Matt down, he´s been sleeping 12 hours but it´s been a while since he slept so long but he´s been so tired lately so if he sleeps another hour or too good.  
After i went to the restroom i made some hot water for tea and coffee and good thing there is still some juice for Matt since he start very morning with a glass.  
I had just sat down in the chair with a cup of tea when Louis woke up, since either of us talk right after waking up he went to the restroom is my guess.  
He came back and had a cup of tea and sat down in the couch "morning Haz slept well."  
"Yeah i´d with my son in my arms and he hasn´t slept very well the last few days because of nightmares but last night nothing 12 hours of sleep and look at him still out as light."  
We both looked at Matthew with a smile "Yeah he´s amazing and Haz" i turned to look at him "could we go for a walk and talk some things out."  
"Sure i´ll leave a note for Matt and Zayn and Niall" Louis nodded at that.  
I wrote a note for them and Louis and i walked out the door.  
We walked to the park and sat down on the ground.  
"So what is it you wanted to talk about."  
He looked me dead in the eyes "i love you Haz" it took me by surprise i never thought i would hear him say that, then he look away from me "i want to give you what you want but i can´t."  
"All i want is you and your love and heart and i love you to."  
"You kill my mind and by that i mean your always on my mind" he smile at me "you have my heart it´s just as much as i love Matt i´m not ready to be a father myself yet."  
"Lou i know your not ready to be a father and it´s fine i don´t need you to be" i told him nicely "i need you to be his friend which you already are" we smile at each other "look my feelings for you are strong yes but the last thing i want is for anyone to suffer not you me or my son it´s not worth it."  
"Us loving each other it´s not worth it" he said a bit mad.  
"Don´t be mad hear me please" he nodded "us loving each other is worth it more then anything but you can´t give me what i want and i want to give you all i am and that´s not worth it it´s not worth getting hurt over."  
"I see what you mean but i want to give you my heart."  
"And i would love that Louis but if i can´t have you then there no point and by that i mean i have you but at the same time i don´t and as much as i love you i can´t get hurt Louis and neither can my son and i have to no matter what put him first" i kissed him and he kissed me back "he´s my world my angel" he nodded in understanding "Sleeping with you were the first time i´d something for me since he was born and i´m glad i´d and as horny as i am again i can´t go there anymore."  
"We can go back to have sex Haz."  
"No we can´t it´ll only make me fall more in love with you" i told him "i also wanna thank you being there for Matt the way you did and have."  
"No need to thank me Haz he´s an amazing lass."  
I couldn´t help but smile in agreement "you´ll been better for him then my ex has ever been you´ll been there without question made him feel he´s nothing but great and good enough."  
"I always will make sure of that i promise" we kissed again and we both knew it would be the last time, sometimes love isn´t enough to over come it all no matter how much we wish and hope.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgive me for how it ended but it was also on purpose ;D hang on for next week for the finally chapter :)
> 
> Let me know what you all think :)


	4. It´s All Thanks To Matthew

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are the finally chapter of this story:)
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed this work as much as i´d writing it.
> 
> I also hope you guys don´t hate Louis too much if at all but hey i don´t know how anyone react but myself ;D.

We´re on our six months of college now and Matt and i are packing we´re going home to my mom´s for christmas and Matthew is super excited.  
It´s also been a year and hafe since Louis and i called it quite and yeah we still love one another we just can´t give the other want we want so instead we´ll friends.  
We finish packing and walked out to the shared room "you lads have a great christmas" i smile at them all.  
"I´ll miss you guys while we´re home in London" my son huged them goodbye which also made me smile cause i know how much Matt´s love them.  
"You guys too lass" Zayn kissed his cheek.  
"For sure see you both after christmas" Niall smile.  
I huged them all as well "Haz please text me your mom´s address i have something for Matt and i don´t want him to know" he whispered.  
"You didn´t had to Louis really."  
"Please Zayn and Niall got him a little something something i didn´t want him to feel i forgot him hell no he´s my lass" it made me smile.  
I nodded "thank you" he kissed my cheek which i didn´t mind at least not that much.

Matt and i walked out to the cab there was going to take us to the air port.  
When we got there and got on the flight and found our sit´s.  
"Dad why are you not with Louboo anymore" that question caught me off guard "dad."  
"Matthew it´s not that simple honey and how did you know there once was something between Louis and me."  
"I asked Zayn why he stopped taking me out for ice cream and he told me you to were not good friends these days" i´m glad Zayn made the answer kid friendly since he 7 going on 8 in a few months "it also made sense because you to never sat next to each other anymore almost didn´t look at the other´s direction but i don´t understand why you looked so happy always smiling daddy."  
"I´m always happy love always you make me happy" i smile at him "having you as my son angel that always makes me smile happily."  
"It´s not the same dad i mean i really like Lou he´s the best ever the best friend i ever had please make things alright with him again."  
"I´ll make you a deal love if you promise to smile and be happy with your grandma doing the holidays then i promise make things okay with Louis."  
"Deal dad and grandma do have disney or barbie movies right."  
"I´m sure she does sweetheart if not we can buy some and let me guess you forgot to pack some of them."  
"Not really dad after packing Leopard and the other´s there was no more room for movies."  
"You should just have told me Matt and i would have packed some in my suitcase."  
"I didn´t think about that dad" i just nodded along.

When we finally arrived at grandma´s house it were pretty late, my mom help carry the luggage in cause i had a sleeping son in my arms.  
I lay him in his bed Matt is out as a light, before i left his room i took Leopard from his suitcase and lay him in his arms and right away Matt cuddle Leopard into him and it just made me smile, one of my fav things to do is watch him sleep his little smile when leopard is in his arms is so sweet and cute and i kissed his forehead before walking out.  
I put my own suitcase in my room as well as the bag with the gift´s, then down to the kitchen to have a cup of tea and talk and catch up a bit with mom before i went to bed myself.  
The next day after breakfast we spent all day baking christmas cookies for christmas eve and christmas morning, normally my mom would have baked them by now but Matt really wanted us all to bake and have a lovely day together with his dad and grandma.  
My mom Anne also wouldn´t have it any other way he´s her little treasure, when i see my mom and son together it makes me so happy and it also made me want to have more kids i want Matthew to have siblings someday.  
Later the same day in the evening Gemma arrived and Matt ran into her arms when she came into the kitchen, she huged him back and by the smile on her face she missed her nephew just as much.  
He told her about our day and she happliy listen to him talk.  
Then i told Matt it´s time for his shower before his bedtime story which my mom would read to him cause Gemma told me she had to tell me something and she didn´t want Matt to hear or listen in on us which i get.

I made Gemma and myself some tea and now we´re sitting on the couch in the livingroom "So Gems what did you want to tell me."  
"Before i tell you Hazza you should know that i´m still facebook friends with Nick."  
My mouth just fall open but then i shaked my head a bit while closing my mouth "why are you talking to him" was all i could ask.  
"He is the other father to my nephew and i know what happen Harry but Nick and i are have been friends forever."  
"He´s the other father of shit didn´t you listen to a thing i told over the last few call´s we had."  
"Of course i have."  
"He treated MY son like shit when he had him and Matt doesn´t want anything to do with him and what do you do you still pal with that shit head."  
"Harry his change he´s not like he was when he was 20 it´s been 3 and a hafe years and i know he bought Matt a gift he really would like to give him even if he´s not giving him it himself."  
"I don´t care Gemma okay so hear me when i say this he can keep that gift i don´t want to see him near this house and i mean it" i told her "if i do i´ll call the cop´s and that´s a promise."  
"I can have a friend over if i want to Harry even if you don´t like it."  
"What the shit Gemma yeah you can have a friend over as long as he or she didn´t fuck me or Matthew over and i love you i really do sis but if Nick show´s up here i´ll pack us together and we´re gone."  
"Don´t think mom would like that."  
"Don´t think mom would like to see my fucking ex here and why would you want him here when you fucking know how i feel about it."  
"It´s not that i want him here Harry i just think he should be able to give Matt a gift."  
"I said no Gemma and when you have kids yourself you´ll understand what i mean and how i feel and that´s that i don´t want to talk about him anymore" i hate when we talk about Nick.  
Gemma still tried to talk about it but i had enough so i got up from the couch and went up to my room, i love my sister much but she has no kids of her own so she doesn´t get it yet not untill she hold´s her child for the first time and know the only thing there mean´s something is how save your kid is in the world.

The next morning when i walked into the kitchen my mom and son was eating breakfast while Gemma was drinking coffee, i took some tea and joined them at the table.  
Before i sat down i kissed Matt´s hair and sat next to him.  
"Morning dad slept well."  
"I´d sweetheart you."  
"Yeah and helped grandma make tea and coffee."  
"Good you can help grandma out lass" i kissed his forehead and drink a bit of my tea.  
"Harry i´m sorry about yesterday" she said sweet "mom and i talk and she said the same thing as you and your both right i have no right butting in i´m sorry."  
I can see she mean´s it and she´s truly sorry "it´s okay let´s just not talk about it anymore" she nodded at that.  
"Daddy are you talking about father" he ask and i nodded "why are you talking about him."  
"Your aunt had a talk with him sometime ago and he wants to give you a gift" i looked at him.  
"Please don´t i want nothing from him dad don´t let him in the house" Matt huged me there and i huged him back.  
"Don´t worry love he won´t he´s not welcome here lass" i kissed his hair.  
"Matt honey we don´t have time for you to be afraid do we" my mom said and Matt looked over to her "we´re going out to find a christmas tree arn´t we."  
Matthew smile happy at that "yes we are grandma."  
"That sounds lovely lass so we better go get ready" i told him and he looked over to my mom to see her smile while nodding.

An hour and a hafe later we were all ready to go and we got in the car and my mom drove and she drove us all to Hassle Free Christmas Tree.  
When we got there we walked around a bit first Matt´s hand in hand my and grandma´s and Gemma on the other side of our mom.  
After walking around maybe 20 minutes we found one we all really liked, i told the other´s Matt and i would find someone to help us with it.  
I´d but not one i hoped for instead "Nick you work here."  
"Harry hi yeah last 3 years" he smile at me and i don´t know if i´m surprised to him again after 3 and hafe year or annoyed "you look good Harry so do our son hi Matthew" he got down on in knee.  
"So do you" it´s true he does look good.  
"Dad can we go back" my son asks as he went behind me "or find someone else please dad."  
"Matthew you don´t have to be afraid of me sweetie" he smile sweet at Matt "i know i´d you wrong and i´m really sorry i couldn´t see just how wonderful you were and still are."  
"Thank you father but i still don´t like you very much."  
"I understand i really do and now that i´ll seen how beautifully you grown up the last 3 years i´m glad" he smile and then he got up again and looked at me "you did a beautiful job with him Harry and somehow i feel complete now and if you want me to i´ll stay away."  
"Either of us miss you in our life´s so it´ll be best but i hope you´ll be good."  
"It´s fine but could i maybe have a picture of Matthew" i nodded of course he can get a picture "great you know my address" again i nodded "and yeah i´m good i´m in a relationship going on too years and yes he know´s i have a son i´m no longer in contact with and no i didn´t say it was on you but my own fault."  
"I´m gald your happy Nick i really am and i wish all well and happiness with everything" i´m glad we had a little talk as grown up´s and not kids.  
"Harry i bought Matthew a gift i´ll like him to have but only if it´s okay with you."  
"I know Gemma told me and it´s up to Matt so what do you say love" he was still behind me but he nodded.  
"Good i´ll drop by after work with it and do you need any help by the way since your here."  
"Yeah we found a tree and please help."  
He smile "why since you say please" i smirked at that.

With Nick´s help we got the tree on the rouf of the car tried it down.  
When we got home and with each other help we got the tree into the livingroom and on the foot.  
I took Matt´s shoes and jacket off as well as my own, while the other made the tree look WOW beautiful i went to my room to find some picture´s of Matt.  
Which i´d one from when he was a tiny thing in Nick´s arms the first picture taken of them and one of Matt Louis took when we were all at the zoo together a few months ago, and Matt told Louis and Niall so much about leopard´s lion´s and tiger´s, Zayn and i just stood back watching them and i smile big at what i saw.  
Since i don´t have a frame to put em it i just put em in an envelope and wrote can´t open before christmas on it since Matt is getting a gift from Nick it only seem fair he get one back.  
A few hours later we finish the tree and it look´s wonderful and kinda out of nowhere there was a ring on the door, i went to open the door to see a smiling Nick.  
"Hi Harry here" he handed me the gift "i hope he´ll like it."  
"I´m sure he will Nick" i took the envelope from my back pocket "here it´s a christmas gift from Matt" i handed him it.  
"Thank you Harry you have no idea what this mean´s" he smile big at me and i just nodded.  
"You welcome have a nice christmas."  
"You to and would it be okay if i huged you."  
Not sure if that´s a good idea but that again it´s christmas also known as the time to forgive and forget "yeah it would be okay" we huged each other and it feel´s weirdly familiar to be in his arms again.  
We let go "Bye Harry take care and please tell Matthew i really do love him" i nodded of course i would "take care of him like you do."  
"I will bye Nick have a good life."  
"You to Harry you to" he walked back to the car and i closed the door.  
I went to my room to put Nick´s gift with the other in the bag and then back to the livingroom to find the other´s watching the last holiday while drinking hot chocolate and eating some the christmas cookis we made yesterday.  
I sat down next Matt on the couch "dad who was at the door."  
"An old friend who wanted to wish a marry christmas honey."  
"Okay guess what movie we´re be watching next" he said as he cuddle into me.  
"Ohh hmm i don´t know barbie A Perfect Christmas."  
"You don´t know my butt dad" he wink up at me.  
"If i were you i wouldn´t sass me so much or else your christmas gift could go missing."  
"NNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOO you wouldn´t dad you couldn´t" he said big eyes.  
"Not if you sweet and behave yourself darling."  
"I promise dad."  
"Good and now let´s watch the film."

There was nothing but christmas fun over the next days and when Matt woke me up at 7am on the day of christmas eve, i love my son more then anything in the world but right now i could kill him.  
"Matt love why in the world am i awake at 7 in the morning" i open one eye to see a smiling lass.  
"Dad today is christmas eve and time to put all our gift under the tree" he smiled "and you promised we would make a gingerbread house."  
"Sweetheart if you go back to bed and try to sleep a few more hours i give you my word we´re do whatever you want all day and help make the dinner tonight."  
"I´m to awake to sleep daddy come on."  
"Then go and play a game on my ipad lass you know the password and let daddy sleep till 9am okay" he nodded and i smile at him.  
A few hours later i woke up and went to the bathroom and then to Matt´s room to tell him it´s time to make breakfast but he was asleep which shouldn´t surprise me it was pretty late last night before he fall asleep.  
i went to the kitchen to find no one i guess i´m first one up ohh well, i began to make chocolate chip pancakes for breakfast as well as coffee and tea, we have a great christmas tea that tast just like candy cane.  
I was hafe done with the pancakes when my mom came it "morning mom the tea and coffee is ready and some of the pancakes."  
"Morning darling thank you how long have you been up" she asks after she took her morning coffee and then a pancake and sat down at the table.  
"Maybe hafe an hour or so" i said "Matt woke me up at 7 first but i told to play on my ipad a bit and let me sleep few more hours" Anne laught a bit at that " after i woke up again i went to see if he was still up but no he was sound asleep."  
"Not even surprised he was up till pretty late last night" i nodded he was up till 11pm way passed his bedtime but what the hell it´s the holiday after all so it doesn´t matter if he sleep´s in the next day.  
"When he does wake up get ready for christmas this and christmas that but again it´s all good and fun."  
"Harry why am i feeling there something your not telling me honey."  
"Your right mom there is something" i said then added "i want Matt to be a big brother one day but the guy i´m in love with won´t go there with me or anyone else."  
"Why not darling what´s going on and these pancakes are amazing."  
"Thanks mom and he´s not a relationship type of guy" i told her "if he has a boyfriend he´ll cheat because he can´t help it it´s his nature mom and i would hate to know i have a kid with someone i have feelings for that i can´t have."  
My mom nodded in understanding "i see and i would hate that to but Harry dear the heart want what it wants."

Hafe an hour later mom and i just talk small talk when Matt came in and had some juice and a pancake.  
"Morning love i knew you would fall asleep again."  
"I guess i was still tried dad and we´re still put the gift under the tree and all that right" i can tell his a bit nervous it won´t happen.  
"Of course we are love a bit later on today when we´re all ready we´re put the gift´s under the tree and make a gingerbread house" i kissed his hair "when your done eating why don´t you go in the livingroom and watch barbie and the Nutcracker."  
"Sounds like a plan dad."

Matt was hafe through the Nutcracker when i joined him with his grandma and Gemma is finally up now and in the kitchen eating her breakfast with her morning tea.  
When she was done eating she joined us in the ivingroom to watch the last hafe an hour of the Nutcracker.  
The Nutcracker ended and i made a fast deal with my son he got dressed and i got the gift and we would lay them under the tree together, he ran up to his room to dress and i also went up to mine to get the gift bag and took it with down to the livingroom.  
Like a second later Matt was back in the livingroom and i began to give him the gift one by one and he´ll put em under the tree and he also did that with his aunt and grandma´s gift as well.  
After that we went into the kitchen and we began to bake the gingerbread house and about an hour later it had cold off and we begin to make the bread into a house.  
We just had such a great time making the house we didn´t even see what time it is.  
"Dad what time is it."  
"I don´t know love let me check" i took my phone an it´s 4pm "it´s 4pm so maybe it would be a good idea to start the oven."  
Which my mom did and then we began to clean the table and get it ready for to make dinner on it so Matt could help while still satting on his butt.  
We were hafe done with the potatoes when the doorbell ring and we looked at each other none of us is expecting anyone, our dad told us too days ago he would be with his girlfriend and her family for christmas, he did however come by with our gift and we gave him his to.  
"I´ll open you guys continue" i wash my hands from making dinner and then out to open the door to a WHAT THE FUCK surprise "Louis what are you doing here in the uk at my mom´s house."  
"Hi Haz i´m here to wish you a very marry christmas" he smile.  
"Thank you" i´m completely shocked to see him "come in you must be cold" i let him in and closed the door "what are you doing here Louis."  
"The day after the holiday began my mom asked me what i wish for, for christmas and told her nothing she could give me."  
"What did you wish for Louis" maybe a stupid question but to late to take it back.  
"Something i didn´t realize i wanted before yesterday when my mom made me open her gift way to soon" he told me "she bought me a flight ticket to the uk."  
"What why i mean i don´t know what i mean" i truly don´t.  
"My mom told to go after who i´m pounding for" he said "go after the one i love" he smile at me.  
Out of nowhere he kissed me and just like a reflux i kissed him back, the kiss made me feel just like i´d a year and hafe ago love.  
We stopped kissing "what happen to i´m not made for relationship´s Louis."  
"He met someone he was made for someone he fall in love with."  
"Are you saying what i think you are."  
"I love you Haz i want to be your´s and i want you to be mine" he smile.  
I nodded with a smile "i love you to Lou" we huged each other "that´s what i want" i whispered into his ear.  
"I have something for you" we let go of each other and then he took a small box out his jacket pocket "i hope you like it."  
I took the box and with all my being i hope it´s not a ring but nonetheless i opened it "a key in a necklace which mean´s what."  
He took from my hand and put it on me "As long you wear this Haz your wear my heart" OMG he just gave me the key to his heart.  
"I´ll never take it off" we kissed each other again " let´s get your stuff up to my room and we´re join the other´s in the kitchen we were in the middle of making the christmas dinner."  
"Sounds nice and i´m kinda hungry."  
"Kinda hungry."  
"Oh shut up Haz."

I showed him up to my room and he lay his stuff but one bag "what´s in the bag."  
"Matt´s gift´s love i took Z´s and Nini´s with me to."  
I nodded and we went down to the livingroom so he could put them under the tree and then out to the kitchen, i told Louis i´ll give a cue and then i walked in.  
"Who was at the door darling."  
"An old friend mom."  
"Wait you said that the first time you open the door dad" my son looked over at me and i smile "dad your lying i can tell by your smile."  
"Well i do have a small surprise" i said to them "come on in."  
Matt face light up as soon as he saw it was Louis coming in "Louboo" Matt says loud and ran into his arms "i missed you Louboo" my son´s smile was everything in this moment.  
"I missed you to lass" he smile in the hug.  
"What are you doing here Louboo in the uk in our home."  
"I´m here to make you and your dad happy and i´m glad i succeeded lass."  
Louis let go of Matt and i introduced him to my mom and sister, and i told them all Louis was staying with us and it was fine with my mom the more the marrier and it´s christmas after all.  
Louis took a shower and dressed for christmas like the rest of us, he took a sit next to Matt, Matt sit between Louis and myself, I think Matt either know what´s going on between Louis and me or he has an idea of it.  
We enjoyed the christmas dinner we made together and just had an amazing time with small talk, we also helped each other clean up afterwards.  
My mom made the coffee and i made the tea and Gemma took the cup´s and some milk and stuff.  
A few minutes later we helped each other to get it from the kitchen to the livingroom and put on the coffee table.  
"Dad can i pick a gift out now" Matt asks with hopeful eyes.  
Every year since he was 1 he got to pick a gift and open it and the rest tomorrow with the rest of us "sure honey go for it."  
One big smiling face he sat down on his butt to find one he´ll like to open and seconds later he´d and it was a big one and it´s the one from Louis.  
"Do you want to me read the card or do you want to yourself love."  
"I´ll like you to help dad if I get lost" i nodded and he took the card.  
"Happiest merriest christmas to my favourite lass:) i made you a promise a few years back i don´t know if you remember that" he nodded at Louis of course he remember when someone promises him something he never forget´s "as much as i want to keep it i couldn´t but i hope you´ll love the replacement i got you instead."  
"That was really well read darling."  
"Thank you grandma since i started school i just really like reading."  
"It´s true he love´s learning but now i think you should learn what the gift is."  
he sat on the floor again and began to open Louis´s gift and there was too other gift´s inside the first one, then he open the small one and then he scream´s happy it was the new Lion King live action, he ran over to hug Louis he is so happy the movie was also on his wishing list, he let go and walked over to open the big one and that only made him scream louder because it was a big ass lion.  
He hug Louis again he´s so happy and i love seen him smile "thank you so much Louboo i love the lion and the movie."  
"I´m glad you´d lass" Louis smile as i sat him in his lab "it was either the lion or a leopard but since i bought the movie it´s was like it had to be the lion."  
The rest of us nodded yeah it had to be the lion instead of a leopard.  
the rest of the evening went nice with small talk and it´s amazing how well Louis just fit in with us and doing the cosiness Matt fall asleep in Louis arms and it´s beautiful to see to witness.  
We called it a night short after while we clean up Louis put Matt to bed and when i came up to my room i saw Louis lying in bed i closed the door behind me and joined him in bed.  
"I can´t believe you bought him that honey."  
"I´m just glad i found out what i want my life to be like and not to be like baby."  
"As am i but are you ready for what it takes to be with me Lou."  
"Not to be a father no but a pal yes" we looked at each other "someday i´ll be his papa but not now."  
"Sounds like a plan" i said and then i sat up on him his well friend "i don´t know about you but i´m horny i haven´t had sex in what feels like forever."  
"I´m always horny for you babe but i don´t have any condom´s."  
"It´s okay just don´t cum inside me."  
"That´s like some of the fun Haz."  
"Okay then cum in me but since i´m ovulating i´ll get pregnant for sure."  
"Oh hmm okay well then we´re have to be careful won´t we" i nodded and we kissed.

When i open my eyes the next morning i saw Louis looking at me "morning love" he smile at me.  
"Morning honey slept well."  
"Better then i have in weeks actually and i love you."  
"I love you to and last night was fucking amazing like fireworks and what time is it."  
"Hell yeah it was oh my god and it´s 8am" that made me look a bit weird at him "why are you looking at me like that."  
"It´s just Matt would wake up at 7am christmas morning drag me out of bed and down to the kitchen to make coffee tea and hot chocolate and drink it while we open our gifts."  
"That sounds like an awesome tradition baby and one i would be proud to be apart of."  
"You already are Lou as much as you want and since we´re up."  
"Yeah that sounds like a plan i can get by" he wink while grapping my ass.  
"Get your brain together would ya" i took his hand away from my ass "i wasn´t talking about sex i meant we could get dressed and go down to make tea and stuff."  
"I liked my idea better but fine but give me a kiss first."  
I gave him a kiss and then we got dressed and went down to the kitchen to make coffee tea and chocolate.  
Louis had just finish the coffee when Matt came into the kitchen "morning dad and Lou."  
"Morning lass slept well" Louis smile.  
He nodded he´s not good at speaking right after waking up "morning angel do you know if grandma and aunt is up yet" he shaked his head "why don´t you go and wake them up so we can open gift and have tea and hot chocolate" i smile which made him smile.  
"Yesssssssss" he said loud while running up to their room´s.  
Louis and i took everything we were gonna need into the livingroom and sat down in the couch with a cup of tea for me and for him a coffee.  
Mom and Gemma came a minute later with Matt and they sat down and had a cup of coffee each and Matthew got a cup of chocolate.  
We had a great and nice morning opening gift´s and drinking hot drinks, Matt was over the moon with everything he got, we all were pretty happy with our gift´s.  
Through out the day Matt played with his gift´s made one puzzles after the other his got like 12 different disney puzzles and too different full size lego castle´s of Elsa´s ice castle.

After i put Matthew to bed that night and kissed him good night, i went to my own bed where Louis is already waiting for me.  
"I still can´t get over how lost Matt got with his new puzzles."  
"Well that´s my son for you Lou when it have something to do with disney he´s lost in it."  
"That i believe and meaning i know i´ll seen it a 100 time."  
"I know you have honey you have known him since he was 4."  
"That i have and he´s my lass my pal and about tomorrow darling."  
"What about tomorrow love."  
"I´m going home so i can be with my family and friends at new year´s love" he told me "i would love if you and Matt came along with me back to New york."  
"Oh hmm i´m sure we´re love to but you sure it´s alright with your family honey."  
"More then sure darling i want you to meet my mom and i want my mom to meet my boyfriend and Matt."  
"In that case we´re love to go with you home tomorrow my love" i kissed him "you know that idea you had this morning" he nodded "well nothing´s stopping us babe."  
"Good point dear."

Another hot night with Louis and when i woke up the next morning he was still sound asleep, i smile down at him and went to the bathroom and then down to the kitchen to find my mother sitting at the table with her morning tea.  
"Morning honey slept well."  
Took a cup myself and joined her at the table "i´d yeah and you."  
"Very well yes and Louis still sleeping."  
"Yeah he´s still out as a light as well as your grandson."  
"Speaking of grandson´s" my mom started and i think i know where this is going "i love Matthew more then words can ever say but when do i get my next grandchild."  
"I don´t know mom someday Louis and i will try but till then Matt will have to do" i smile funny at her "you know you could have this talk with my sister your daughter mom."  
"I have or i tried but she says she want to wait till her and James has become more serious."  
I nodded "i get that mom the same goes for Louis and me and mom i have something else to tell you."  
"Let me guess darling you want to go to New York with Louis and take Matthew as well" i nodded my mom´s good "i had a feeling he wanted to take you too there for new year´s."  
"Your good mom and he want me to meet his family again but this time however as his boyfriend."  
"I understand love he met yours on his terms and from everything you told me about him this is a serious step for him."  
"It is for sure mom and i´m glad he´s ready for it and one day he´ll be ready to be a father and not just for Matt but also for our kids."  
"He kinda already is Matthew´s papa isn´t he."  
I nodded "he is yeah he just doesn´t know it yet or maybe he does but won´t face it or see it or whatever."  
"Maybe but anyway when do you leave for New York darling."  
"At some point today mom" she nodded.

Later on we packed out things and said goodbye to mom and Gemma at the air port mom drove us she´s wouldn´t hear another words of us taking a cab.

The next day i woke up next to Louis who is still sound asleep but then again it was one hell of a journey.  
I went to the bathroom and then out to the kitchen where Jay is.  
"Morning dear hope you slept well" she smile sweet.  
"Morning i´d your son´s bed is really comfortable and you Jay."  
"I slept very well thank you and good i´m glad and i´m happy to meet you as Louis boyfriend."  
"That makes too of us the last time it was Zayn."  
"I cannot believe you know that Harry Boobear must really love you to tell that story" Jay said.  
"Actually Zayn told me the story and i hope he really love´s me cause i really love him."  
"He does Harry i can tell from the way he look´s at you and i can tell the same with you" i smile as she said it.  
"Do you know why Louis is afraid to be a father or a father figure even though he is a figure for my son Matt."  
"I think it´s the score his own father gave when he left us when Louis was just a baby."  
"You and i both know Louis would never walk away from his kid" she nodded at that "i actually think he´s scared of the responsibility that follows."  
"Yeah he love´s partying and freedom" we both laught cause it´s true "hate responsibility even though he love´s his job as a tattoo artist."  
"Then the responsibility of a child and fatherhood even though he´s amazing with my son" i smile so did Jay "he´s like a father with him and it´s so amazing to see."  
"I believe that Louis showed me so many picture´s of Matt with you all" i smile at what she told "by all the stories he told me he´s for sure a kind of father."

Since he woke up and had breakfast Matt wouldn´t stop asking if we could go for a walk or just go out and play in the snow.  
Because he´s still such a softie Louis wasted no time saying yes so i dressed Matt so Louis could paly with him in the snow with his own sister´s as well.  
Jay and i watched them play while drinking tea "it´s time like these i don´t believe him when he says he´s not ready for fatherhood."  
"Yeah i see why now" this is the first time Jay has seen her son really play with Matt "the smile on their facese is everything first the snow angel and now the snowman."  
"Yeah i´m in love with that big kid" Jay giggling "i know but it´s time´s like these i just fall more and more in love with your son."  
"Harry dear i know i see why you would and believe me honey i would to."  
"I´m sure you would Jay."  
"Daddy daddy" Matt said as he walked fast over to me "look what we made daddy" he smile as he pointed over to Louis and the girls.  
"Yeah i saw you make it love and you all did amazing" i kissed Matt´s cheek "why don´t you run over to them and i´ll take a picture of you by the snowman" he nodded.  
"Will do daddy will do" he began to run over to the other again.  
He ran into Louis arms and it made them both smile crazy big and the girl around them, it was a beautiful picture just as beautiful as the other 100 i have of them of all of us.

After i put Matt to bed and all, i went into Louis room to join him in bed.  
"Lou what is it with fatherhood that your afraid of honey."  
"I won´t be a good father Haz my own father ran out on us and yeah Mark is amazing and all."  
"Lou your amazing at being a father" i kissed him "Matt love´s you he may not call you anything but Louboo but if you let him brother he would love it" i looked him dead in the eye and i see some fear there "don´t be afraid Lou yeah your father may have taken the easy way out but you never did and i see how much you love Matthew and special how much Matt love´s you."  
"Haz i love you and Matt crazy much but i´m no father i won´t be more then a pal to Matt so please leave it at that" we looked each other dead in the eye.  
"I see the fear in your eyes Lou" he looked away from me "i love you to Lou so much."  
"Let´s get some sleep Haz" he said and kissed me good night.

Over the next few days while the kids played in the snow we adult planed New year´s and i was told by Louis that Zayn and Niall would be here and other family friends to.  
The day before New Year´s Jay me and Matt went shopping while Louis played in the snow with the kids at the house.  
Matthew wanted to come i think he miss having me for himself a bit you know dad and son time.  
We got to a store and we walked a bit around Matt said he found something he wanted to show me so i took his hand and we went over so he could show me.  
"Dad can i buy this to Louboo" he asks.  
It´s a small picture frame that said #1 dad and #1 papi, i get why Matt would want it but i´m kinda afraid of what Louis would think of it but with that in mind i also think Louis would love it because it´s Matthew who want him to know this "yeah we can buy it love i think Louis will love it" Matthew´s smile is so big he clearly love Louis a lot and see him this way, i mean what other explanations are there when you look at this frame.  
We got back to Jay and she saw the frame and her eyes wet by the sight of #1 dad and #1 papi, i think no i know she´ll love to be his other grandma "Louis will love this Matt."  
"Yeah i hope so Louboo is the best and dad can i wrap it in when we get back."  
"Sure you can honey."  
He smile he´s so happy "dad can i buy a card to" i nodded of course he can.  
"When do you want to give it to him sweetcheeks."  
"Maybe tomorrow night Jay i´m not sure yet."  
We found everything we were gonna need for tomorrow night and Matt found a card he think Louis will like.

As soon we got back Jay found everything Matt was gonna need to wrap the frame in and a pencil for the card, 20 minutes later he gave it all back to Jay with a thank you and she smile as she nodded.  
I´m super proud my son has such good manners and so kind and loving.

The next day after dinner we were sitting in the livingroom and Matt came with a bag in his hand "Louboo."  
"Yes lass" he smile.  
"I have something for you but please read the card first" Matt asks him and Louis look a bit like what the hell is going on.  
"Okay i will" Matt gave him the bag and Louis took the card out "Louboo i saw this i thought of you and dad and i hope you gonna like it" Louis smile "i won´t say it i just want you to know i feel this about you love your lass."  
Louis looked confused but dig in the bag again for the gift and he open it and as soon he saw the picture frame with the picture my mom took of us christmas eve and the #1 dad and #1 papi his eyes wet with tears, he took Matt into his arms and huged him tight "thank you lass i love it."  
"I´m glad you love it Louboo" he smile big the both do.  
I looked from my boyfriend and son to Jay who also has tears in her eyes, i mean i have to this is such a beautiful and wonderful moment, now i think Louis feels all love that Matthew has given him i think Louis finally feels it and it took his breath away.  
Jay and i we nodded at each other what perfect moment to finish this year with and begine a new one with, it wasn´t just us but also everyone else Zayn Niall his sisters and the other family friends.  
Louis kissed Matthew´s cheeks and i saw in that moment Matt made Louis broke through the fear in his eyes and there nothing but love now i saw it, Louis is Matt´s papi and he know´s it.  
Hours later a bit before midnight i saw Zayn and Niall go off together, well i shouldn´t be surprised Zayn always had an eye for Niall.  
Louis took my hand in his and we smile at each other and when everyone says 1 loud we all said happy New Year and every couple kissed while smiling "i love you Lou i love you so much honey" i smile.  
"I love you to Haz so much and thank you for taking a chance on me on us" i nodded and we both smile "i love you so much darling."  
"Anytime love always your more then the crush i had 3 years ago much more."  
"So are you more then sex baby."

It´s been a few weeks now and Matt is back in school like us and he love´s it and not as shy as he used to be.  
He still call´s Louis for Louboo, Matt wants to wait till Louis himself give´s him an yes to call me papi.  
"No Niall it´s the 16th and today´s a month ago we kissed the first time."  
"I know i just thought it was the 15th and not the 16th" Niall kissed Zayn.  
We´re sitting in the livingroom "you to are for cute" i smile at them "wait did you just said today´s the 16th."  
"Yeah Haz but why what about it" Zayn asks.  
I looked down at my son who was way into the movie to care but before i could say a thing "Haz love what´s going on" Louis asks.  
"My period´s late that´s what" when i looked at Louis i could see he was like FUCK "you guys keep an on Matt while i go and buy a test."  
"If your period´s late then why" Louis asks.  
"Because it could just be late and not else maybe i´m not but i sure want to know."  
"We get it Haz go Matt´s in good hands" Niall says and he´s right "you better hurry before Lou get a heart attack."

I went to a store a bought the test and then back to take it "How does it look."  
"There is still a minute left before it can really tell and how´s Louis going."  
"Zayn try to keep him calm till you done in here but he does look a bit pale."  
"Well that´s understandable" i took the test and nodded.  
"What what does it say are you Haz you are."  
I didn´t answer him instead i went to the livingroom "Louis honey you okay."  
"You tell me Haz you are babe."  
I smile and nodded "i am yeah" Louis took me into his arms.  
"I can´t believe it" we kissed and huged each other.  
"It´s still very early Lou a lot can happen."  
"I don´t care we loved and something amazing came out of it."  
"Well in that case marry christmas and happy birthday my love."  
"Thanks but why."  
Yeah i can see he doesn´t get it "Lou i get pregnant on christmas eve."  
"How do you know that."  
"You came in me while i was ovulating and we didn´t have sex while we were at your mother´s house."  
"I thought you were kidding about it."  
"I would never kid with my ovulation Lou but as i said it´s still very soon a lot can happen."  
"When you say a lot can happen you mean you could lose it Haz" i nodded "oh baby okay" now he got it.

A month later i took another test and there was too lines on it and when i showed it to Louis, he got so happy even himself couldn´t believe the big smile on his face.  
"When are we telling Matt" Louis asks serious.  
"We can tell when i´m 3 months honey i´m still at the very risk at losing it but 3 months in it won´t get lost so easy."  
"Okay whatever you say love you´ll been here before i haven´t" i kissed him i love his so understanding.  
"Just know i love you Haz."  
"Just know i love you to Lou."

When i hit 3 months everyone was so happy for us and now it was time to tell Matthew and just hope he understand.  
Louis and i sat down with Matt on one couch and Niall and Zayn on the other, they also wanted to be here when we told Matt.  
"Matt honey do you remember i told you, you came out of me."  
"Yes i remember you told me 3 years ago dad but why are you asking me."  
"You see Matt dad has a baby in his belly" Louis smile.  
"How did you eat a baby daddy why would you do that poor baby" Zayn and Niall began to laugh at that.  
"I didn´t eat one honey Louboo and me made it together" Matthew just looked a bit like what "you could say i´m the oven for the cake Louboo helped daddy with."  
"Dad is a baby a cake or what i don´t get it" Matt said.  
"Matt sweetcheeks dad and papi wanted another you but in another body" Matt´s eyes got big at the word papi and Louis smile and nodded.  
"I´ll be a big brother daddy" i nodded "am i your son to now papi."  
"I´ll love that Matt" we all smile as Matthew huged us and we huged him "i´ll seen you as my son for a long time i just didn´t know before you gave me the frame."  
"I love you papi" Matt smile big i love how big and happy his smile is "i love you to dad."  
"Dad and papi love you right back lass."  
Matt didn´t ask anymore questions to busy with the thought of calling Louis papi instead of Louboo.  
Zayn and Niall was even finally Louis get it together and let Matthew call him papa or in this case papi but i think it sounds sweeter.

Being pregnant while we studied for our last exams is anything but easy, Matt has been a big help by being a big boy and watching his movies or play while we adults studied our asses off.  
It wasn´t easy for Louis either with a pregnant boyfriend but he get´s a lot of sex so he doesn´t really complain much.  
Niall and Louis even switch room´s, also becuase when we have sex Zayn can actually be in his room and not told to leave or something and Matt likes that me and his papi are in the same room with him.  
After we were done with our last exam for the day with 3 more to go Zayn and Niall took Matthew out for ice cream while Louis and i had sex.  
"Haz i hope you know i won´t move to London when college´s over."  
"You don´t have to worry about that i talked to my dad a week ago and his company just open new office´s here in New York and he gave me one of them so i´ll be working here and also i would never pack up and leave."  
"Good cause our kids need´s their papi for one and for the other i need you babe."  
"Our kids do need their papi and i need you to darling."  
"Thank you Hazza" he kissed me.  
"Why are you thanking me Lou i don´t understand."  
"For loving me for let me love you and Matt and this little one in here" he smile as he lay his hand on me belly "i never knew i could love anybody as much as i love you Haz."  
I kissed him and deepened it for a few minutes "i love you to more then i ever thought possible."

"Mr Styles your lunch date´s are here" my assistant said over the intercom.  
"Thank you Cher please let em in and injoy your own."  
The door open and i got up from my chair and walked around the table and my wonderful almost 2 year old daughter ran into my arms "daddy" she smile.  
I took her up in my arms "hi darling how are my little Angel."  
"I´m good and we helped papi make lunch" she smile big and i put her down so i could hug Matt.  
"There is my handsome lass" he smile walked fast into my arms and we huged.  
"Hi dad" we smile at each other in the hug "Angel and i made you something it´s in the basket."  
"Well then i´ll just have to open it won´t i" they both smile so sweet i love the kids so much i still cannot believe Angel is almost 2 now time flys to fast, i let go of Matt and soon had my husband lips on mine "hi love."  
"Hi darling i hope your hungry cause the kids and i made more then enough" he smirk a bit.  
"You always do my love" i kissed him with a smile "now let´s set the table and eat."  
Ever since i began working here after i gave birth to Angel, we eat lunch together here in my office which is also a good thing because sometimes i work long hours and the kids are in bed sleeping when i get home. Louis and i came up with the idea 2 months after Angel was born.  
Matthew also told Louis he missed me so now we at least spent some time together at lunch.  
We sat down and began to eat Angel is sitting in my lab Matt is sitting next to his papi just as we usual do.  
"Matt tell me honey how did you do on your test yesterday" i asks him Matt had a test in mach which he´s really good at.  
"I got an A dad and i studied really hard and it payed off" he smile.  
"Amazing honey i knew you would" i smile proudly at my son.  
"Dad you and papi are always proud even when i get an F."  
"As long as you do your best we´re proud lass" Louis said and he´s right.  
"I have an idea Matt" he looked over at me "when you kids and papi leave after lunch how about you go and buy some ice cream for tonight and we´re watch whatever movie you pick to celebrate you got an A."  
"I´ll love that dad but don´t you have to work tonight" he asks "you always work late on friday´s."  
"Yes i do but not tonight honey tonight´s your night and papi and i will put you to in bed together as well how does that sound."  
"Deal dad and papi can i choose the ice cream."  
"Of course you can lass it´s your night isn´t it" he nodded and both Louis and i smile at our kids.  
The surprise the kids had for me was a cake there said best daddy ever with a picture of all 4 of us made by the kids but it´s lovely and the cake tested amazing.  
Cher couldn´t believe i told her she could go home at 4pm on a friday when we use to work till 9pm but not today, it´s date night with my family i told her.

Date night with my husband of too years and our kids was amazing, Louis and i got married a month before Angel was born, we got married at city hall and had a nice dinner with our family and friends.  
"Haz have i thanked you yet sweetcheeks."  
"Thanked me for what love."  
"For giving me Matt for letting me adopt him as my own."  
"Lou hun you thanked me 100 times by now."  
"I know dear but it´s all thanks to Matthew i grow into the man husband and papi that i am today."  
"He´ll love to hear you say that honey and Matt has seen you as his other father since our second year at least."  
"I know love but i had some growing to do and when he gave me the frame i knew i was ready."  
I smile at my husband "so did i, i could see it on your face when you saw the frame" we kissed each other.  
"Angel´s getting stronger everyday darling we did good."  
"Yeah we´re been lucky honey and we were lucky she lived."  
When Angel was born she wasn´t breathing and Louis was out of his mind with worry tears running his cheeks and same goes with me but something inside just told me that she would make it.  
"I have something for you darling" he said and took something from his night stand "i hope you like it" he smile and gave me a piece of paper.  
I took the paper and it says Lass and Angel "Lou what´s this."  
"You told me once you wanted a tattoo with a beautiful meaning" i nodded "well what´s more beautiful and meaningful then our kids name´s" i couldn´t do anything but smile.  
"I love it sweetheart but it´s missing something."  
"What is it missing Haz and i´m glad you love it."  
"It´s missing another name" i smile big at him.  
He kissed me with a big smile "when did you find out."  
"I was at the doctor´s too days ago and i´m 3 months and we´re having another boy."  
"I can´t believe we´re having another boy Haz and do you have a name or."  
"Maybe" i smirked which made him smirk "i was thinking Logan."  
"The name i wanted to give Angel before we found out she was a she."  
I nodded "yeah and since we´re having a boy it´s perfect timing."  
Louis took the paper and wrote Logan as well, so now it´s says Lass Angel and Logan and then he gave it to me again and then i nodded happy "you were right now it look´s finished love."  
"I can´t wait for you to tattoo it on me babe."  
"I´ll happily do that baby when you make an appointment" i can tell his teasing.  
"Ohh i think i can do that" i kissed my husband while i got on top on him.  
"Me likey this."

The next day we took the kids to where Louis works so he could tattoo me and i´m in love with it he did such a great job, when Matt and Angel saw it, Matt knew he was going to be a big brother again and Angel asked why the other name, i told her she going to be a big sister and she didn´t really understand but she smiled anyway.  
When i gave birth to Logan somehow Louis and i just knew our family was complete.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all either loved or liked my work :) i´m really proud of this story and i don´t mind sharing how it came to be :D.
> 
> I read a bit about Matthew Shepard and how he was killed and i came to love the name so i was like how can i do this story?  
> but the writing just took itself there and me for the ride, of course i wanted to share it and i may somehow someday continue BUT i´m not sure so no promises ;)
> 
> Anywho let me know what you all think.
> 
> All the love too you all and merry christmas well almost but still :) AND be save.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked the first chapter :).
> 
> Next chapter will be up next week :).
> 
> Let me know what you think :).


End file.
